Undead Monster?
Dialogue John: Everyone, there have been reports of sinkholes in the city, and a lot at that. Jose: Sinkholes? Why should we investigate that? Isn't that the Army Core of Engineer's job? Caboose: Sinks always have holes in them, that's where water goes. Jose: Caboose, that's different. Caboose: then... Jose: no Caboose Caboose: ok. John: Guys, someone reported seeing a monster snake make the hole: Amy: that is crazy, a monster snake? Charles: we just fought Reigubas, which was a giant lobster, I can believe a giant snake. Amy: hmm, actually, I'll believe it. Caboose: I believe in Santa Claus. Jose: Caboose that has nothing to do with what we're talking about. Caboose: Ok. John: everyone, I'll send out a message to the area of those sinkholes, then we go. John sent the message, and the team pulled up to the attacked area in the Tank-Car. Max got out of the car and askedone of the soldiers that was guarding the area a question. Max: Soldier, we're here to investigate the area, let us in please. Soldier: Yes Sir. The team walked into the area and looked down an approximately 30 foot deep hole. Charles: That's a big hole. Amy: tell me about it. The members jumped in one by one, held up by a rope. Max detached his rope and joined the others. Jose: I think these sinkholes are all connected, like a tunnel system. John: odd, let's keep moving team, stick together. EDF members: Yes Sir! After 2 or 3 hours of searching for any signs of monsters, Caboose's flashlight ran out. Caboose: Uh oh Jose kept wandering around until he hit something mushy. Jose: Captain, I think I found something! The crew followed Jose's voice to him. Charles grabbed the flashlight from Caboose Charles: Caboose! You turned it off! Caboose: oooh! Huh? Charles: nevermind. The crew gasped to the sight of Eleking, covered in blood and limbless. Charles: it does look like a giant snake! Jose: Impossible, he's dead! John: how'd he get down here? Max: Maybe Zach knows. Max turns into Zach (small size) Ultraman Zach: The Darkness One has to be behind this, I think he can resurrect his monsters. Jose: Thanks Zach, but it's kinda dead. Max reappears Max: Maybe The Darkness One can resurrect kaiju for a short time, then they die again. The ground starts to shake, and EX Eleking awakes Jose: Let's get the heck out of here! The team ran until they found their ropes, and then they escaped. Caboose: That was exciting. Jose slaps his forehead. EX Eleking shoots out of the sinkhole and crushes 3 houses. John: Amy, Charles, get to the Tank-Car. Jose activate Mech-Bravo. Jose: It's to small to fight a monster that size! It's 8 feet tall! John: it has missiles doesn't it? Max, you know what to do! Max turns into Ultraman Zach. Zach is immediately wrapped up by EX Eleking and squeezed still. Jose makes Mech-Bravo to shoot a missile at EX Eleking's back Jose: Yes! Charles and Amy shoot Eleking in the backs as well, causing it to let go of Zach. Zach gives them a thumbs up. Zach cuts off its horns again with his Eye Slugger, to no avail. John: It's immune! Ultraman Zach turns to Shine Mode and swiftly flies away from EX Eleking. Zach Shoots EX Eleking in the face with the Shine Ray, to no avail. Ultraman Zach's Color Timer was blinking, and he had to use the Gallium Ray. Ultraman Zach used the Gallium Ray and finally destroyed EX Eleking. Jose: That was close! Amy: I hate this part of town now John: The Army Core of Engineer's are on their way to fix these sinkholes. Max got up. Max: This time it's dead for good! See the Next Episode: Assassinate Max Knight! Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes